IDZMZ 2010's Music Playlists (2010-Present)
These are the Complete Music Playlist Tracks or Songs from the Recent Year from 2010 Onwards and Current Music Playlist which is heard everyday on iDZMZ 891, Kapinoy FM 913 and 93.5 Romance FM and most (or some) of the playlists/songs is/are also heard on Jam 88.3, Magic 89.9, 90.7 Love Radio, Monster RX 93.1, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock, 97dot9 Home Radio, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM, 102.7 Star FM and 103.5 K-Lite. List of 2010's and current music songs: Current Music (2015/2016-Present) *''Perfect'' - One Direction *''History'' - One Direction *''Love Me Like You'' - Little Mix *''Secret Love Song'' - Little Mix feat. Jason Derulo *''Work From Home'' - Fifth Harmony feat. Ty Dolla $ign *''Out Of The Woods'' - Taylor Swift *''New Romantics'' - Taylor Swift *''That's How You Know'' - Nico & Vinz feat. Kid Ink and Bebe Rexha *''Second Hand Heart'' - Ben Haenow feat. Kelly Clarkson *''We Don't Talk Anymore'' - Charlie Puth feat. Selena Gomez *''Suffer (Remix)'' - Charlie Puth feat. Vince Staples *''Youth'' - Troye Sivan *''Pillowtalk'' - Zayn *''Pillowtalk (Remix)'' - Zayn feat. Lil Wayne *''It's You'' - Zayn *''Like I Would'' - Zayn *''Reaper'' - Sia *''Cheap Thrills'' - Sia feat. Sean Paul *''All I Ask'' - Adele *''Same Old Love (Remix)'' - Selena Gomez feat. Fetty Wap *''Dangerous Woman'' - Ariana *''Piece By Piece'' - Kelly Clarkson *''Heartbeat'' - Carrie Underwood *''No'' - Meghan Trainor *''Player'' - Tinashe *''Energy'' - Tinashe feat. Juicy J *''Ride Of Your Life'' - Tinashe *''Watch Me Work'' - Tinashe *''Genius Of Love (Cover)'' - Tinashe *''Bullet'' - Tinashe *''They're On'' - Tinashe *''Beggin & Pleadin'' - Brandy *''340 Come Up'' - R. City *''Make Up'' - R.City feat. Chloe Angeldies *''Get Ugly'' - Jason Derulo *''Touch And Go'' - Ed Sheeran *''Something In The Way You Move'' - Ellie Goulding *''Army'' - Ellie Goulding *''Might Be'' - Luke Nasty *''Might Be (Remix)'' - Luke Nasty feat. 2 Chainz and Maino *''Over And Over Again'' - Nathan Sykes feat. Ariana Grande *''I Took A Pill In Ibiza'' - Mike Posner *''Work'' - Rihanna feat. Drake *''Sex With Me'' - Rihanna *''Needed Me'' - Rihanna *''Kiss It Better'' - Rihanna *''Desperado'' - Rihanna *''Consideration'' - Rihanna feat. SZA *''Formation'' - Beyonce *''Til It Hapens To You'' - Lady Gaga *''Try Everything'' - Shakira *''In The Night'' - The Weeknd *''Pride'' - American Authors *''Golden'' - Brandon Beal *''Here'' - Alessia Cara *''Here (Remix)'' - Alessia Cara feat. Logic *''Wild Things'' - Alessia Cara *''I'm Yours'' - Alessia Cara *''Hey, No Pressure'' - Ray LaMongagne *''Make Me Like You'' - Gwen Stefani *''7 Years'' - Lukas Graham *''Rest Your Love'' - The Vamps *''Kung Fu Fighting'' - The Vamps *''Rise Up'' - Andra Day *''Sax'' - Fleur East *''Hello'' - Hedley *''Wicked'' - Tyler Shaw *''Throwback'' - Dawin *''Lost Boy'' - Ruth B *''Panda'' - Desiigner *''Work (Remix)'' - R. City *''Never Forget You'' - Zara Larsson and MNEK *''Hallelujah'' - Lindsey Stirling *''You're Such A'' - Hailee Steinfield *''Sugar'' - Robin Schulz feat. Francesco Yates *''Don't Be So Hard On Yourself'' - Jess Glynne *''Ain't Got Far To Go'' - Jess Glynne *''Chewing Gum'' - Nina Nesbitt *''Whisper'' - Chase Rice *''Keeping Your Head Up'' - Birdy *''Smoked Filled Room'' - Mako *''Mr. Misunderstood'' - Eric Church *''Break On Me'' - Keith Urban *''Nobody To Blame'' - Chris Stapleton *''Drunk On Your Love'' - Brett Eldredge *''I Like The Sound Of That'' - Rascal Flatts *''That Don't Sound Like You'' - Lee Brice *''Little Bit Of You'' - Chase Bryant *''Coutry Nation'' - Brad Paisley *''Humble And Kind'' - Tim McGraw *''My Church'' - Maren Morris *''Mind Reader'' - Dustin Lynch *''Somewhere On A Beach'' - Dierks Bentley *''Think Of You'' - Chris Young duet with Cassadee Pope *''Head Over Boots'' - Jon Pradi *''Stone Cold Sober'' - Brantley Gilbert *''Come Here To Forget'' - Blake Shelton *''American Country Love Song'' - Jake Owen *''T-Shirt'' - Thomas Rhet *''Fix'' - Chris Lane *''I Do'' - Musiq Soulchild *''Looking Up'' - Elton John *''From The Ground Up'' - Dan + Shay *''California Dreamin'' - Freischwimmer *''Carry On'' - Couer De Pirate *''Fall For You'' - Natali Yura *''Faded'' - Alan Walker *''Someone Who Can Dance'' - Icona Pop *''Crash 2.0'' - Adventure Club vs Dallask *''Shout It Loud'' - Robin S and DJ Escape *''Believe'' - Chaos feat. CeCe Peniston *''Stone Car'' - Myene Farmer and Sting *''Alone No More'' - Philip George and Anton Power *''Time To Move On'' - Sweet Feet Music presents Mary Wilson *''Shout It Out Loud'' - Robin S and DJ Escape *''Keep It Hello'' - Marshmello feat. Omar LinX *''I'm In Control'' - AlunaGeorge feat. Popcaan *''Middle'' - DJ Snake feat. Bipolar Sunshine *''Fast Car'' - Jonas Blue feat. Dakota *''Never Be Like You'' - Flume feat. Kai *''Smoke & Retribution'' - Flume feat. Vince Staples and Kucka *''Heading Home'' - Gryffin frat. Josef Salvat *''Fast Car'' - Tobtok feat. River *''True Original'' - Dav Aude feat. Andy Bell *''The Little Things'' - Big Gigatic feat. Angela McClukse *''Heading Hom'' - Gryffin feat Josef Salvat *''Sex'' - Cheat Codes x Kris Kross Amsterdam *''Until You Were Gone'' - The Chainsmokers and Tritonal feat. Emily Warren *''Don't Let Me Down'' - The Chainsmokers feat. Daya *''New York City'' - The Chainsmokers *''Light It Up'' - Major Lazer feat. Nyla *''Candyman'' - Zedd and Aloe Blacc *''Might Not'' - Belly feat. The Weeknd *''Now That I've Found You'' - Martin Garrix feat. John & Michel *''Show Me Love (Remix)'' - Skrillex, Chance The Rapper and Hundred Waters *''I Ain't Even Done'' - Omarion feat. Ghostface Killah *''I Ain't Even Done (Radio Rip)'' - Omarion feat. Ghostface Killah *''Forever (Remix)'' - Akon feat. Future *''Hypnotized'' - Akon *''Good Girls Lie'' - Akon *''Want Some'' - Akon feat. DJ CHOSE *''Waves (Remix)'' - Miguel feat. Travis $cott *''Waves (Joshua Tree Version)'' - Miguel *''Waves (Tane Impala Remix)'' - Miguel *''She Deserve'' - R. Kelly *''Real Life Playa'' - Ray J feat. Payso B *''Thank Me'' - Sean Kingston *''All I Got'' - Sean Kingston *''Right My Wrongs'' - Bryson Tiller *''Pep Rally'' - Missy Elliot *''Azillion'' - Iggy Azalea *''Trill Friends'' - Erikah Badyu *''Down In The DM (Remix)'' - K. Michelle *''Not A Little Bit'' - K. Michelle *''Ain't You'' - K. Michelle *''Mindful'' - K. Michelle *''Time'' - K. Michelle *''Oui'' - Jeremih *''Die A Happy Man'' - Nelly *''Life On Mars? (Cover)'' - Trey Songz *''King Tut'' - B.o.B *''Flatline'' - B.o.B feat. Neil Tyson *''We Got Tricked'' - B.o.B and Scoty ATL *''Watch Out'' - 2 Chainz *''Back On The Bullshyt'' - 2 Chainz feat. Lil Wayne *''MF'N Right'' - 2 Chainz *''Gotta Lotta'' - 2 Chainz feat. Lil Wayne *''Lotta Hoes'' - 2 Chainz *''Stick Talk'' - Future *''Al Sharpton'' - Future *''Purple Reign'' - Future *''Wicked'' - Future *''Inside The Mattress'' - Future *''March Madness (Remix)'' - Future feat. Nas *''Fly Shit Only'' - Future *''In Abundance'' - Future *''Low Life'' - Future feat. The Weeknd *''Bitches Gone Tell'' - Future *''Powerball'' - Wale *''Wu-Tang Forever (Remix)'' - Drake and A$AP Rocky *''Summer Sixteen'' - Drake *''Can I'' - Drake feat. Beyonce *''Sweeterman (Remix)'' - Drake *''Make You Smile'' - Fetty Wap feat. Bleek Blaze *''Go Hard Boyz'' - Fetty Wap *''Zones'' - Fetty Wap, PnB Rock and Monty *''Instant Friends'' - Fetty Wap and Monty *''Jimmy Choo'' - Fetty Wap *''Bake Sale'' - Wiz Khalifa feat. Travi$ Scott *''Bake Sale (Snippet)'' - Wiz Khalifa and Travi$ Scott *''Lit'' - Wiz Khalifa feat. Ty Dolla Sign *''Fake'' - Wiz Khalifa *''Call Waiting'' - Wiz Khalifa *''Electric Relaxation (Remix)'' - Wiz Khalifa *''The Feelin''' - Tyga *''Rumorz'' - Tyga feat. Chris Brown *''Get Home'' - Tyga and King Los *''Cry Out (Amen)'' - Lil Wayne *''Trouble (Mastered)'' - Lil Wayne *''Gotta Lotta'' - Lil Wayne and 2 Chainz *''Let's Talk It Over (Mastered)'' - Lil Wayne *''Fine By Me'' - Chris Brown *''Anyway'' - Chris Brown feat. Tayla Parx *''Who's Gonna (Nobody) (Remix)'' - Chris Brown feat. Keith Sweat *''M.F.T.R. (Remix)'' - Chris Brown *''Back To Sleep (Remix)'' - Chris Brown feat. Usher and Zayn *''Can't Say No'' - Rick Ross feat. Mariah Carey *''Famous (Remix)'' - Rick Ross feat. Kanye West and Rihanna *''Real Friends/No Parties In LA'' - Kanye West feat. Kendrick Lamar and Ty Dolla $ign *''No More Parties In L.A.'' - Kanye West feat. Kendrick Lamar *''Black Skinhead (Remix)'' - Kanye West feat. Miley Cyrus and Travi$ Scott *''30 Hours'' - Kanye West *''I Love Kanye (Stefan Ponce Remix)'' - Kanye West *''I Love Kanye (Key Wane Remix)'' - Kanye West *''I Love Kanye (DJ Premier Remix)'' - Kanye West *''Famous'' - Kanye West feat. Rihanna *''Untitled 02|06.23.2014.'' - Kendrick Lamar *''Untitled 07|2014-2016'' - Kendrick Lamar *''untitled 07|Levitate''' - Kendrick Lamar *''Sweet (DJ Green Lantern (Remix)'' - Jay Z *''Do It For You'' - The Game feat. Trey Songz *''Ride Solo'' - The Game *''N My Life Tyme'' - Snoop Dogg and Daz Dillinger *''Back To Business'' - Dr. Dre feat. T.I., JUSTUS, Victoria Monet And Sly Piper *''White Privilege II'' - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Jamila Woods *''Buckshots'' - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. KRS-One and DJ Premier *''Spoons'' - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis *''Need To Know'' - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Chance The Rapper *''Hello Friday'' - Flo Rida feat. Jason Derulo *'99 Tim Eastwood Freestyle - Eminem and Proof *''I'm The Man (Remix)'' - 50 Cent feat. Chris Brown *''Hit Um'' - Jeezy *''Gotta Be A Man'' - Jeezy *''Do Dat Shit'' - T-Pain *''Officially Yours'' - T-Pain *''Hundred Mo Dolla$'' - T-Pain *''By Chance'' - Rae Sremmurd *''God Is A Woman'' - Cee-Lo Green *''Confused'' - Kid Cudi *''The Frequency'' - Kid Cudi *''Promise'' - Kid Ink feat. Fetty Wap *''New Year'' - Waka Flocka and Young Sizzle *''One Eyed Shooters'' - Waka Flocka and Young Sizzle *''Day Zero's'' - Waka Flocka *''What's Happenin'' - Waka Flocka feat. French Montana *''Wakapela'' - Waka Flocka *''Myself'' - Sage The Gemini feat. Chevy Woods *''I'll Keep Loving You'' - Sage The Gemini *''Hot Coffee'' - Sage The Gemini feat. Chippass *''Exchange (Remix)'' - Ace Hood *''Whole Lotta Lovin''' - DJ Mustard and Travi$ Scott *''Lean & Dabb'' - iLoveMemphis *''#BDAY'' - Tank feat. Chris Brown, Sage The Gemini and Siya *''Relationship Goals'' - Tank *''Wavy'' - Ty Dolla Sign feat. Joe Moses *''Plays'' - Ty Dolla Sign and HWLS *''Saved'' - Ty Dolla Sign feat. E-40 *''Like A Drug'' - Ty Dolla Sign *''Westside'' - Ty Dolla Sign *''Rhythm Of The Drum'' - Ty Dolla Sign feat. Akon *''Long Time'' - Ty Dolla Sign feat. Quavo *''All Good'' - Trae Tha Truth feat. Rick Ross, T.I. and Audio Push *''Slugs'' - Trae Tha Truth feat. Young Thug *''Crazy'' - Trae Tha Truth *''Who Dey Rockin' Wit'' - Trae Tha Truth feat. Yo Gotti *''Old Man Wildin' (Remix)'' - Diddy feat. French Montana, Manolo Rose and The Lox *''Yamborghini High'' - ASAP Rocky feat. A$AP Ferg and A$AP Nast *''Hear Me'' - ASAP Rocky feat. Pharrell *''Goldie Mack'' - ASAP Rocky feat. Waka Flocka *''Phantogram Freestyle (Snippet)'' - ASAP Rocky *''Problem'' - Meek Mill feat. Tdot Illude *''I'm Da Plug Freestyle'' - Meek Mill *''FBH'' - Meek Mill *''Pray For Em'' - Meek Mill *''Slippin''' - Meek Mill *''Slippin''' - Meek Mill feat. Future and Dave East *''War Pain'' - Meek Mill feat. Omelly *''Fa Sho'' - Meek Mill feat. Tdot illdude *''Make A Lot'' - Young Thug *''Serious'' - Young Thug *''Fuck Cancer'' - Young Thug *''Top Notch'' - Young Thug feat. Quavo *''Fettii'' - Young Thug feat. Fetty Wap, Lil Uzi Vert and Juugman *''F Cancer'' - Young Thug feat. Quavo *''For My People'' - Young Thug feat. Duke *''Special'' - Young Thug Offset and Solo Lucci *''untitled (Yeezy 3)'' - Young Thug *''Dope'' - Young Thug feat. Lil Uzi Vert *''Digits'' - Young Thug *''With Them'' - Young Thug *''Drippin'' - Young Thug *''Sanctuary Pt. 2'' - French Montana *''Wave Gods Intro'' - French Montana feat. Chris Brown *''Lockjaw'' - French Montana feat. Kodak Black *''Miley Cyrus'' - French Montana feat. Future *''Figure It Out'' - French Montana feat. Kanye West and Nas *''Milky Rock (Remix)'' - Fabolous *''King City'' - Majid Jordan *''Learn From Each Other'' - Majid Jordan *''Every Step Every Way'' - Majid Jordan *''Day And Night'' - Majid Jordan *''My Love (Remix)'' - Majid Jordan feat. Drake *''Cancer'' - Boosie Badazz *''Maan'' - Boosie Badazz *''Who Gon Stop Me Now'' - Boosie Badazz *''Cold Hearted'' - Boosie Badazz feat. Lyfe Jennings *''Choppers N Gunz'' - Boosie Badazz feat. Young Thug and Lil Durk *''Real Niggas'' - Boosie Badazz feat. Jezzy *''Ga Away'' - Boosie Badazz feat. Z-Ro *''Private Room'' - Boosie Badazz and Tony Michael feat. Rich Homie Qua *''From Above'' - Curren$y feat. Mr. Marcelo *''Bottom Of The Bottle'' - Curren$y feat. August Alsina and Lil Wayne *''Mo Money'' - Curren$y *''Gangstaz'' - Curren$y and Tiny-C Style *''Fat Albert'' - Curren$y feat. Lil Wayne *''In My City'' - Curren$y feat. T.Y. *''G.A.S.'' - Curren$y feat. T.Y. *''Chill'' - Curren$y *''So Different'' - Memphis Bleek feat. Manolo Rose *''Imaginary Playa'' - Memphis Bleek *''Servin''' - Audio Push feat. BMacTheQueen *''Vamonos'' - Audio Push feat. Kap-G *''Latino Unification'' - Termanology and Manny Garcia feat. Norega, Chris Rivers, Easy Money and Stati *''Promises'' - Baauer feat. Fetty Wap and Dubbel Dutch *''Day Ones'' - Baauer feat. Novelist and Leikeli47 *''Kung Fu'' - Baauer feat. Pusha T and Future *''Make Believe'' - Consequence feat. Kam Corvert *''No Matter What'' - Consequence feat. Q-Tip *''Every Night'' - Consequence feat. Ryan Leslie *''Make 'Em So Proud (Hold Up)'' - Fat Joe, AG and Diamond D *''All The Way Up'' - Fat Joe and Remy Ma feat. French Montana *''Rock Shyt'' - Fat Joe feat. Diamond D and Lord Finesse *''Brinks Truck'' - Smoke DZA and Manolo Rose feat. Problem *''Absolutely Perfect'' - Smoke DZA and Wale *''Where It's At?'' - Smoke DZA *''Morals'' - Smoke DZA feat. Snoop Dogg *''100K'' - Smoke DZA *''Black Ellite'' - Smoke DZA and Manolo Rose feat. Royce Da 5'9" *''House Of Sin'' - Ab-Soul feat. King Rich *''How Else (Remix)'' - iLoveMakonnen and Rich The Kid feat. Steve Akoi *''Sellin'' - iLoveMakonnen *''Solo'' - iLoveMakonnen *''Same Damn Thing'' - Ghostface Killah, Boldy James and Mr. Muthafuckin eXquire *''Starry Winters'' - Ghostface Killah feat. Killah Priest *''I'm Grinding'' - Rich The Kid, T-Wayne, TKN Cash and Tate Kobang *''Ritz Carlton'' - Rich The Kid *''Rich The GOAT'' - Rich The Kid *''Just For You'' - Rich The Kid *''We Got It'' - Rich The Kid and Lil Yachty *''Love Inside'' - BJ The Chicago Kid feat. Isabella *''Chruch (West Coast Remix)'' - BJ The Chicago Kid feat. Ty Dolla $ign and Anderson .Paak *''Turning Me Up'' - BJ The Chicago Kid *''Man Down'' - BJ The Chicago Kid feat. Buddy and Constantine *''The New Cupid'' - BJ The Chicago Kid feat. Kendrick Lamar *''OMG'' - BJ The Chicago Kid feat. Jay Roci *''How You Wanna Play'' - Bankroll Fresh *''Breakdowns'' - Bankroll Fresh and fRE$H aka SHORT DaWG *''A-Team'' - Travi$ Scott *''Tourist'' - Travi$ Scott *''Uber Everywhere (Remix)'' - Travi$ Scott *''Uber Everywhere (Offical)'' - Travi$ Scott *''My 9 Goes Pow'' - Daz Dillinger *''Succa Free'' - Daz Dillinger *''Offense Defense'' - Manolo Rose *''Brinks Truck (Remix)'' - Manolo Rose feat. French Montana *''2 Phones'' - Kevin Gates *''Jam'' - Kevin Gates feat. Trey Songz, Ty Dolla $ign and Jamie Foxx *''Time For That'' - Kevin Gates *''Really Really'' - Kevin Gates *''Smile'' - Isaiah Rashad *''Hot (Swhlohmo Remix)'' - Gucci Mane *''Wouldn't Do It (Remix)'' - Gucci Mane feat. Slim Jxmmi *''Foreign Bankroll'' - Gucci Mane feat. Dre P, Young Scooter, Bankroll Fresh and Rich Homie Quan *''Get My Shit Together'' - Big Sean *''Glorious Thugs'' - Flatbrush Zombies *''Bounce'' - Flatbrush Zombies *''This Is It'' - Flatbrush Zombies *''Bitches'' - Eric Bellinger *''Pyramids'' - Frank Ocean *''Real People'' - Ice Cube and Omarion *''Bone (Babyln Remix)'' - Lupe Fiasco *''LA Confidential'' - Tory Lanez *''Say It (Shlohmo Remix)'' - Tory Lanez *''Uber Eveywhere'' - Tory Lanez *''Tim Duncan'' - Tory Lanez *''Real Addresses'' - Tory Lanez *''Down To Roll'' - Rockie Fresh *''Are You With Me?'' - Rockie Fresh feat. Ed Sheeran *''Call Me (When It's Over)'' - Rockie Fresh feat. Chris Brown *''Don't Change'' - Rockie Fresh *''Stars And Lights'' - Rockie Fresh feat. BJ The Chicago Kid *''I Just Might'' - Rockie Fresh *''Shake Black'' - Kodak Black *''Cell Therapy (Freestyle)'' - Kodak Black *''I Wanna Rock'' - Kodak Black *''News Or Something (Freestyle)'' - Kodak Black *''Seen It All'' - Chevy Woods *''Dope Show (Antidote Remix)'' - Chevy Woods *''Don't'' - Chevy Woods *''Losing It All'' - Chevy Woods *''Please'' - Rico Love *''Untrustworthy'' - Chief Keef *''Run Up'' - Chief Keef *''Too Turnt'' - Chief Keef *''Squidward Tentacles'' - Chief Keef *''Excited'' - Chief Keef *''Traumatized'' - Chief Keef *''Stand'' - Chief Keef *''Face'' - Chief Keef *''Tim Westwood Freestyle'' - DMX *''X Gon' Give It To Ya'' - DMX *''Moe Wings'' - DMX feat. Big Moeses and Joe Young *''Bet You Can't Do It Like Me'' - DLOW *''Last Real Nigga Alive'' - Nas *''Game Time'' - Iamsu! *''Dogs'' - Iamsu! *''Up All Night'' - Iamsu! feat. HBK CJ *''Oui (Remix)'' - Jadakiss *''Sorry (Remix)'' - Jadakiss *''Phuck Dat'' - Jadakiss and Nino Man *'03 Time Westwood Freestyle - Common *''Money Talk'' - T.I. *''Not My Fault'' - T.I. feat. Verse Simmonds *''I Want It All'' - FAT TREL *''All Me Out'' - FAT TREL and ManeMane *''Rap Up 2015'' - Uncle Murda *''Stephen Curry'' - Soulja Boy *''Snapchat'' - Soulja Boy feat. Lil Yatchy and Rich The Kid *''Suppose T Do'' - Roscoe Dash feat. Big Sean and Dustin McFly *''Smile'' - Larry Fisherman *''5 Foot Assassin: Larry Fisherman Tribute'' - Larry Fisherman *''Cliche'' - Quentin Miller *''Mentions...'' - Quentin Miller *''Jaw Droppin'' - Quentin Miller *''Druncc'' - Quentin Miller *''unHOLY'' - Quentin Miller *''Codeine'' - Kirko Bangz *''Ain't A Pimp'' - Kirko Bangz *''1:45'' - Kirko Bangz feat. Jacquees *''Go First'' - Kirko Bangz feat. Ye Ali *''Houston Freestyle'' - Kirko Bangz *''Work (Freestyle)'' - Kirko Bangz *''Real Friends (Remix)'' - Kirko Bangz feat. Ken *''Pull Up On Da Kid (Remix)'' - Kirko Bangz *''Commando'' - Migos *''Look At My Dab'' - Migos *''Think Twice'' - Migos *''2015 Rap Up'' - Skillz *''My Side'' - Cozz *''City Of Love'' - Cozz feat. Boogie *''Let 'Em Know'' - Cozz *''Beautiful People (Remix)'' - Tech N9ne *''Lately'' - Kidd Kidd *''1 Year'' - D.R.A.M. *''Sound The Trumpet'' - OG Maco *''Do What It Do'' - OG Maco and TWRK *''30 Hours For Pablo Dylan'' - OG Maco *''L.Y.B.B. (Resolution)'' - A$AP Twelvyy *''Trips'' - A$AP Twelvyy *''1 Train Freestyle'' - A$AP Twelvyy *''Poppin Bottles'' - A$AP Twelvyy *''Poppin Bottles'' - A$AP Twelvyy and A$AP Ferg *''Lords Never Worry'' - A$AP Twelvyy feat. A$AP Rocky and A$AP Nast *''Again'' - A$AP Twelvyy feat. A$AP Ferg *''Spice Girls (2011)'' - A$AP Ferg *''Work (Remix)'' - A$AP Ferg *''Cut It (Remix)'' - A$AP Ferg *''Trap Anthem'' - A$AP Ferg *''I Don't Care'' - A$AP Ferg feat. Marty Baller *''Let It Bang'' - A$AP Ferg feat. Schoolboy Q *''My Best Half'' - Atmosphere *''Salma Hayek'' - Atmosphere *''Trying To Fly'' - Atmosphere *''First 48'' - JR Winter *''Hoodish'' - WE55 *''Who Said'' - Cozz *''Baby Ann'' - Key! *''Renee's Interlude'' - Key! *''Funkorama (Remix)'' - Redma *''Originate'' - Prodigy *''Tyranny'' - Prodigy *''Comb'' - Skizzy Mars *''Magic'' - Skinny Mars feat. Phoebe Ryan *''Waitin' On Me'' - Swizz Beatz *''Concrete Pavement'' - Nappy Roots *''Can't Trust A Soul'' - Lil Bibby *''Trapping In My Pradas'' - Lil Bibby *''Steph'' - Lil Bibby *''Cut It'' - O.T. Genasis feat. Young Dolph *''Before The Vomit'' - Amir Obe *''One Night Thing'' - Amir Obe *''Plotting'' - Dizzy Wright *''Work A Little Harder'' - Dizzy Wright *''Slappin'' - E-40 feat. Nef The Pharaoh and D.R.A.M. *''Illegal'' - Red Cafe feat. Lil Durk and Hypno Carlito *''Panda (Freestyle)'' - Red Cafe *''I Just Hit A Lick'' - Red Cafe *''Bad Bitch Alert'' - Red Cafe feat. E-40 *''Nocturnal (VIP Remix)'' - Disclosure feat. The Weeknd *''I'm Da Man'' - Gillie Da Kid feat. Boosie Badazz *''Tim Westwood Freestyle (1995)'' - Ol' Dirty Bastar *''Ready To Boom'' - Notorious B.I.G. x Metro Boomin Mix *''Tim Westwood Freestyle (1998)'' - Cam'ron *''Tabernacle'' - Royce Da 5'9" *''Dead President Heads'' - Royce Da 5'9" *''Savages'' - Royce Da 5'9" *''Nobody'' - Sheek Louch *''Stressin''' - Chelsa Reject *''Waka Flocka Flame'' - Ca$tro Guapo *''BussibaK'' - BeatKing *''Jurassic Park'' - Chris Webby *''Ignition'' - Chris Webby feat. Dave East *''Grandma'' - Young Sizzle *''Woah Woah'' - Young Sizzle *''Championship'' - Young Sizzle *''Fuck Em All'' - Young Sizzle *''Resourcefool (lofi)'' - Hodgy Beats *''d00rs (lofi)'' - Hodgy Beats *''Loyality? (lofi)'' - Hodgy Beats *''wintercoats (lofi)'' - Hodgy Beats *''Nightmare (lofi)'' - Hodgy Beats *''Devildeggs (lofi)'' - Hodgy Beats *''Makaveli (lofi)'' - Hodgy Beats *''Fathers (lofi)'' - Hodgy Beats *''DirtyJerz (lofi)'' - Hodgy Beats *''Talk Too Much'' - Ro Ransom *''See Me Fall'' - Ro Ransom *''Worldstar'' - Maino and Uncle Murda *''I Did It For Brooklyn'' - Maino feat. Maino *''Anyway/Everyday'' - Trouble and Fetty Wap *''Ready (Remix)'' - Trouble feat. Big Bank Black, Young Thug and Young Dolph *''She Know'' - Father *''Slow Dance 2'' - Father *''In State Outta State'' - Father & Archibald Slim *''Why Don't U'' - Father feat. iLoveMakonnen and Abra *''Paradox'' - Jaalid *''30's'' - Young Dro *''Want To'' - Pries *''Act Like You Know'' - Pries *''Leave You Alone'' - Pries *''Like I Need It All'' - Black Milk *''For 4Ever'' - Black Milk *''The Rebel'' - Black Milk *''Peace Of What - RJD2 *''P's & Q's'' - Skepta *''Ladies Hit Squad'' - Skepta feat. A$AP Nast *''Watch That'' - Sonny Digital *''On It'' - Sonny Digital *''50 On My Wrist'' - Sonny Digital *''Do It Myself'' - Russ *''To Be Honest'' - Russ feat. Bugus *''Yung God'' - Russ *''Pablito'' - Ohana Bam *''Strummin'' - Ohana Bam *''For The Streets'' - Tate Kobang *''Bank Rolls (Remix)'' - Tate Kobang feat. The Lox *''Ain't A Damn Thing Change'' - Tate Kobang *''Oh My'' - Tate Kobang *''Hello'' - Jay IDK *''Cookie Addiction'' - Jay IDK feat. BJ The Chicago Kid *''Hat'' - Mannie Fresh feat. Juvenlie, Lil Wayne and Birdman *''Fine'' - Monty and Vado *''Her'' - Monty *''Let 'Em Know'' - Torae *''Timed Out'' - Kyle Dion *''Dubai'' - Rich Homie Quan *''Stay Down'' - Rich Homie Quan feat. Rich The Kid *''Neva Switch Up'' - Rich Homie Quan feat. B La B *''Wicked'' - Rich Homie Quan feat. Wicced *''KWYM (Keep Working Young Man)'' - Domo Genesis *''Dapper'' - Domo Genesis feat. Anderson .Paak *''Go (Gas)'' - Domo Genesis feat. Wiz Khalifa, Juicy J and Tyler, The Creator *''Don't (Remix)'' - D.R.A.M. *''Hot Boys'' - Freddie Gibbs *''Dead Presidents'' - Freddie Gibbs *''Cocaine Parties In L.A.'' - Freddie Gibbs *''Money, Cash, Hoes'' - Freddie Gibbs *''Opera'' - Jazz Cartier *''Red Alert'' - Jazz Cartier *''You Can Have It'' - Jazz Cartier *''Mirror'' - Earl Sweatshirt *''Wind In My Sails'' - Earl Sweatshirt *''SKRT SKRT'' - Earl Sweatshirt *''Bary'' - Earl Sweatshirt *''Blow A Check (Remix)'' - Dave East *''Sorry (Remix)'' - Dave East *''Sex You Back To Sleep (Remix)'' - Dave East *''No Role Modelz'' - Dave East *''Panda (Remix)'' - Dave East *''Work (Remix)'' - Dave East *''No Time'' - Dave East *''Not In My Lane'' - Dave East *''On & On (Remix)'' - Dave East *''Truth'' - Zach Farlow *''Ain't Kiddin''' - Zach Farlow *''Come Down'' - Anderson .Paak *''The Waters'' - Anderson .Pakk feat. BJ The Chicago Kid *''Again'' - Yo Gotti feat. LunchMoney Lewis *''Down In The DM (Remix)'' - Yo Gotti feat. Nicki Minaj *''General'' - Yo Gotti feat. Future *''My City'' - Yo Gotti feat. K. Michelle *''Bible'' - Yo Gotti feat. Lil Wayne *''Make Up Love'' - Obie Trice feat. Praiz *''Top Shotta'' - Beanie Sigel *''Eastside Jace'' - Jace *''WU'' - Jace *''Midas'' - Jace feat. Robb Bank$ *''Lick Read'' - Jace feat. Jeremih *''Established'' - RetcH *''Hoover Street'' - Schoolboy Q *''Marvin'' - Paul Fisher *''Super Saiyan'' - Casey Veggies *''Pop Off'' - Casey Veggies feat. Dom Kennedy *''I'll Be There (Remix)'' - Show Tha Prdouct *''Shit N' Floss'' - Rexx Life Raj *''Clipse 02''' - Rexx Life Raj *''I Smell The Hate'' - Blac Youngsta *''Performance Art Freestyle'' - Joey Purp *''Pourin' Up'' - Lil West *''Cakes & Cases'' - Lil West *''Riff Raff'' - Lil West *''Soon To Be (Remix)'' - Lil West feat. Rich he K *''Cocaine Rain'' - Lais *''Just Us'' - Lais *''Mine Only'' - Lais *''Friends (Freestyle)'' - Styles P *''All The Way Ghost (Freestyle)'' - Styles P *''Ghost Revenge (Freestyle)'' - Styles P *''Too Lit'' - Rico Richie *''Special Friends'' - Dam-Funk *''On Right Now'' - Dougie F *''RestInPeace'' - Bones *''BLUFF'' - Salma Slims *''Knights'' - CAL E *''Sweet Dreams'' - OG.ENIU$ *''Brain & Blood Centre'' - Ana Log *''Copaeric'' - Ana Log *''Photoswipe'' - Ana Log *''When I Ro Thru'' - Ana Log *''Chopsticks'' - Ana Log *''Cartier'' - Royce Dizzy *''Runnin'' - Tahija Akeem *''Too High'' - CornerHouse Music *''Flow River'' - Rikki Blu *''Ex Games'' - Jacquees *''Body Right/In A Minute'' - Jacquees *''AKA'' - Baka *''Don't'' - Sago *''These Niggas Lying'' - Marvel Alexander *''B's & H's'' - Jhene Aiko *''Simple Things (Paid Mama)'' - Mari *''Going Gone'' - PsyDelix aka Free J *''Nautilius'' - Nu-Rev *''She Love This'' - Chisanity *''Super Bowl'' - Cousin Stizz *''Real Friends (Remix)'' - Stro *''Fuc Shi Tup'' - James Fauntleroy *''Feel'' - James Fauntleroy *''How To Survive'' - James Fauntleroy feat. Emma Reno *''Gone'' - Punch *''Dawg Catcher'' - Que *''Gucci Said (Remix)'' - Que feat. Juicy J *''Bad Guy'' - Que *''40 Water'' - Marc E. Bassy *''Too Much Money'' - Joey Fatts *''Friday'' - Pell *''Bad Habits (esta Remix)'' - THEY. *''Time'' - OnQue *''Boom ADD'' - M.I.A. *''Lil Mo'' - Mobsquad Nard *''Under Pressure'' - Bodega BAMZ *''Dark Celebration'' - Bodega BAMZ *''Disney World On Acid'' - Bodega BAMZ *''GHOST'' - Bodega BAMZ feat. Youth Is Dead *''Like Elijah'' - Kembe X *''Brandz'' - Tracy T *''Black Bottle Shorty'' - Tracy T *''Testify'' - Guilty Simpson *''Green Grass'' - Vee Tha Rula *''Gang'' - Vee Tha Rula feat. Kid Ink *''Closure'' - Vee Tha Rula *''Wheels Up'' - Bed That Rula *''The Weapon'' - ShaqIsDope *''Innocent Youth'' - ShaqIsDope *''Still Open'' - ShaqIsDope *''Vibe'' - Metafour *''WHAT!?'' - Archibald Slim *''DJ Khaled'' - Azizi Gibson *''Bragging Rights'' - Azizi Gibson feat. Dj Paul *''Matrix Slave Ship'' - Azizi Gibson *''Wavey Aint It'' - Derick *''Jason Kidd'' - LB *''Uncomfortable'' - Mansa *''Throwing Money'' - Sticko Mobb *''What You Sayin'' - Sticko Mobb *''Statute'' - Rob GF *''III Brother'' - Young Roddy *''Peace To All Fear None'' - Wara From The NBHD *''Skin Tone'' - Wara From The NBHD *''Death Match'' - Wara From The NBHD feat. J.I.D. *''Work'' - Wave Chapelle *''Boss Up'' - Wave Chapelle feat. Lil Uzi Vert *''Overtime'' - Wave Chapelle *''All I Know'' - Mathaius Young *''Love'' - Rome Fortune *''Girls'' - Rome Fortune and Tommy Swisher *''Blicka Blicka'' - Rome Fortune *''Time Shawty'' - IshDARR *''All-Star Weekend'' - Just Luu *''Hey Mr. Ramrod'' - Ranirddlz *''In The Morning'' - Pell, Caleborate and Stephen *''42 (FORTY DEUCE)'' - Young Old Droog *''Story Of My Life'' - Kevin Doe *''USHAREHER'' - Cap 1 *''Cash'' - Cap 1 *''Panda (Remix)'' - Cap 1 *''End Of Stan 2'' - Spaceghost Purrp *''ULT Killaz | 2016'' - Spaceghost Purrp feat. Loudpack Kap, JHA, CHXPO and Black Kray *''Forever & A Day'' - Bishop Niehru *''Want You'' - Bishop Niehru *''Young Hustla'' - Cynful Bliss *''They Don't Make 'Em Like Me'' - L.I. Mars *''Hometown Glory (Interpetation)'' - KAMAU *''Odd Future'' - JAHKOY *''SKRT (Remix)'' - Roy Wood$ *''How I Feel'' - Roy Wood$ *''Methylone'' - Bas *''Clouds Never Get Old'' - Bas *''Matches'' - Bas feat. The Hics *''Dancing On A Trip'' - Curtis Williams *''Geeked Up'' - A$AP Ant *''The Way It Go Pt. 2'' - A$AP Ant feat. FAT TREL *''Thumbin'' - A$AP Ant and Playboi Carti *''Ghost'' - Rezzi *''Letter X'' - Chri$.E *''Life Goes On'' - Nyles Davis *''Freak Nique'' - Reese *''Do It'' - Reese feat. Lil Yatchy *''Bad Gal'' - Trapo *''Chicago'' - Trapo *''Cruise Control'' - Trapo *''Frontline'' - Jimsu *''Tale Of Two Cities (Remix)'' - Freeway *''Hot As Ice'' - Freeway *''Fall From Grace'' - Sylvan LaCue *''Emeryville'' - Sylvan LaCue *''Heavenly'' - Sylvan LaCue *''Watch Out (Remix)'' - Boogz Boogetz *''Real Friends'' - Emilo Rojas *''Let It Ring'' - Prince SAMO *''The Other'' - Troop Brand *''No More Friends In Detroit'' - SupaKaine *''Tell You'' - Leyla Hendryx *''Kate Moss 1986'' - Broderick Batts *''P.R.E.A.M.'' - R-Mean *''Basic Bithes'' - R-Mean *''Let's Make Up'' - R-Mean feat. Marka and Jason French *''Cream (Wu-Tang Salute)'' - R-Mean *''Remain The Same'' - A$AP TyV *''Heights'' - Jay Prince *''Coumbine Homicide'' - Kane Grocerys *''S.P?L.A.S.H.'' - Dess Marvel *''Stress Overload'' - Blanchie *''R2 Where R U?'' - Flying Lotus *''Haleys Line//thundercat'' - Flying Lotus feat. Thundercat *''NO Feeer Thunnderrrrcatt2010'' - Flying Lotus feat. Thundercat *''TDC Alt Experiment (Turkey Dog Coma)'' - Flying Lotus *''I Just Wanna'' - Tunji Ige *''Over & Out'' - Tunji Ige *''On Go'' - Tunji Ige *''Don't Do Too Much'' - Tunji Ige and iLoveMakonnen *''Blak James Bond'' - Tunji Ige *''War'' - Tunji Ige *''My Squad'' - Problem *''Best Pussy'' - Problem *''Shit Needs To Change'' - Problem *''Tempo'' - Bones *''OWSLA Freestyle'' - Vic Mensa *''Danger'' - Vic Mensa *''Beats 1 Freestyle'' - Boogie *''Out My Way (Bitter Raps II)'' - Boogie *''Catching Feelings'' - Boogie feat. Tink *''Protect Your Neck'' - Big Lenbo *''Jug Money'' - DBradley *''Lil Snupe'' - Lil D *''Crowns'' - chief waKiL *''Modern Soul'' - James Blake *''Banshee'' - Santigold *''Rolling'' - Pure *''Father Time'' - Jean Deaux *''What's Up'' - Ra'Shaun *''Colombiana'' - Ra'Shaun *''Overdose'' - King Vory *''My Life A Movie'' - King Vory feat. Blu *''Seasons'' - Like (Of Pac Div) *''Let's Get It'' - Danse *''Pipe Down'' - Safaree Samuels *''Ashley's Song'' - KaNine The Don *''Not 4 Play'' - KDeezy *''The Baddest'' - KDeezy *''The Curse Of Mayweather'' - Jay Electronica *''Extra'' - Ca$h Out *''Own Lane'' - Ca$h Out *''Born For This'' - Ca$h Out *''Izzo'' - G Herbo *''The Introduction'' - J Dilla *''Ice Water'' - Lil Yachty *''No Hook'' - Lil Yachty feat. Quavo *''Me & You'' - Milla J *''Valdez Off Crenshaw'' - Terrace Martin *''Think Of You'' - Terrace Martin feat. Rose Gold and Kamasi *''Tribe Called West'' - Terrace Martin feat. Kenyon Harold *''Ghost'' - Kweku Collins *''Damn'' - FreshPYD *''Lane Sandwich'' - Soundman *''JIMI'' - Willow Smith *''Oh Ok'' - 21 Savage *''Soap Box'' - Saba *''Changed'' - King Mez *''Good To Love'' - FKA Twigs *''The Big Big Beat'' - Azealia Banks *''Used To Being Alone'' - Azealia Banks *''Big Talk'' - Azealia Banks fea. Rick Ross *''KTA'' - Mike G *''Fell Black'' - Mir Fontane *''Glory'' - Mir Fontane *''Ride Or Ride'' - Mir Fontane feat. Tsu Surf and Kam Dela Coopsta VII *''U R Wut U Eat'' - Jesse Rutherford *''Look At Me'' - Mathaius Young *''Ciroc On The Rocks'' - B-lee *''What's Love'' - OG.ENIU$ *''Juiced'' - ShowMoney *''Usain (feat. Dyl & LUX)'' - Max Taylor *''Cannabis'' - Euroz *''Ready'' - Joey Bada$$ *''Brooklyn's Own'' - Joey Bada$$ *''Olive Oil'' - Dave B *''Whip It'' - Bia *''ALPHA'' - IshDARR *''THRU2U'' - Derin Flana (The Flan) *''Hollywood'' - Derin Fala (The Flan) *''Bet'' - Derin Fala (The Flan) *''Life Without God Is Nothing'' - Sango *''In The Morning'' - ZHU *''I Love Kanye (Murda Mix)'' - Murda Beats *''Beautiful Struggle'' - Mozzy *''Summer Sixteen Freestyle'' - Mark Battles *''Heated Boy'' - Big Larry *''You Don't Blow (Feat. Spazz Malik)'' - ZAYSLAY *''Low Key Trill'' - Jack Marzilla *''Vibes'' - Jack Marzilla *''Giddy Up!'' - Nessley *''Young Gifted & Black'' - Dice Raw *''Mobbin (feat. Z-Wells & Toohda Band$)'' - Ray Oneal *''City Blue'' - Cooley Black *''No Problems'' - Cooley Black *''How You Feel'' - Cooley Black *''Guns And Butter'' - Cormega and Gunplay *''Best Man Speech'' - Dylan Owen *''Curel Intentions'' - JMSN *''Cry Blood'' - Mett World Peace *''Hip-Hop Head'' - Your Old Droog *''Just Rhymin''' - Your Old Droog feat. JoeyBada$$ and Styles P *''DYLAN!'' - Your Old Droog *''Boost'' - Noelz Vedere *''Bad Ass (Joey Badass Diss)'' - Troy Ave *''Good Girl Gone Bad'' - Troy Ave *''Bazzar'' - Tre Guapo *''Bourbon'' - Gallant *''Lost Souls'' - Simba Lives Long *''TrapYeezy88 (I Love Kanye (Remix)'' - TM88 *''What The Fuck Right Now'' - Tyler, The Creator *''Golf Media Freestyle'' - Tyler, The Creator and A$AP Rocky *''Girlfriend'' - Kap-G *''Cruel Intentions'' - DatKid Smoove *''No One'' - Tdot illdude *''Illuminati'' - Tdot illdude feat. Young N Fl *''Walk Thru'' - Tommy FBC *''Look Into My Eyes'' - The Outfit TX *''Dope Sex'' - JCharmz *''Circle The Block'' - Tink *''Home'' - Tink *''Polluting The Air'' - Dirty Sanchez *''Two 16s'' - Eizhi *''INTROverted'' - Eizhi *''Days'' - Nebu Kiniza *''Finish Line'' - Daye Jack *''Truss Mii'' - BrandUn DeShay *''We Can't Be Friends'' - FYUTCH *''Fear'' - Raahiem *''Bubbling'' - Michael Christmas *''Video Game'' - Michael Christmas *''Man Of The Year'' - Free Ackrite *''Castles'' - Applebyds *''Night Time'' - Brad Bonds *''Ma-Dah'' - Carter Ace *''It's LIT'' - 7deucedeuce *''Crashin''' - Atm *''Eastern Conference Player Of The Week'' - Grey Sweatpants *''Generation Sick'' - Grey Sweatpants *''Vogue'' - Nessly *''How You Want It'' - N.No *''Panda (Freetyle)'' - A-Game *''Running With The Torch'' - Tre Capital *''Admire Me'' - PartyNextDoor *''Come And See Me'' - PartyNextDoor feat. Drake *''Unreleased 1995 Westwood Freestyle'' - The Fugee *''Mr. Me Too'' - Clipse *''Pleasure'' - TYuS *''Saving Souls'' - Zion I *''Saks Fifth'' - Killer Mike *''The Ballad Of Jay Gats'' - Yasir Hall *''Make U Smile'' - Cypher Clique *''Ghost Story'' - Rittz *''Born The Boss'' - B La B *''About Me'' - Keith Charles Spacebar *''Bullshit'' - Tanea *''Home'' - Berner *''Big Worm'' - Maxo Kream *''Off The Top'' - DeJ Loaf *''Trapped It Out'' - Lotto Savage *''100K'' - Antwon *''I Am Alone'' - Scotty Apex *''One In A Million (Remix)'' - dvsn *''Christmas N' Cali'' - Hit Boy & HS87 *''Touchdown Plaxico'' - Rowy Rebel feat. ASAP Ferg *''Big Timers'' - Marty Baller feat. ASAP Ferg *''Inferno'' - Marty Baller *''Can't Do You'' - Lecrae feat. E-40 *''Party Bus'' - Madientyo, Swae Lee and Royce Rizzy *''New New'' - Vado feat. D. Shake *''Grenade Theory'' - Mick Jenkins feat. TheMIND *''$3,000 Advice'' - Mick Jenkins feat.TheMIND *''On The Map'' - Mick Jenkins *''Some Out Nun'' - Lil Reesse feat. Jadakiss *''Off The Weight'' - Rich Rocka feat. Tracy T *''In2 (Remix)'' - WSTRN feat. Kelhani *''FLY'' - Lil George feat. Diggy Simmons *''Everybody Know'' - Statik Selektah and KXNG Crooked feat. Termanology *''Let's Go'' - Statik Selektah and KXNG Crooked *''February 12 (Part 1)'' - Statik Selektah and KXNG Crooked *''February 12 (Part 2)'' - Statik Selektah and KXNG Crooked *''The Curve'' - Statik Selektah feat. Westide Gunn, Conway, Your Old Droog and Termanology *''On The Way'' - DJNecterr and Tasman Holloway Onn The Way feat. Tory Lanez *''#Saydatt'' - Nef The Pharaoh feat. Philthy Rich prod. by Cardo *''Action'' - Nef The Pharaoh feat. Ty Dolla Sign and Eric Bellinger *''Devils Team'' - Nef The Pharaoh feat. Mozzy *''Black Dave'' - Black Dave feat. Rich The Kid *''Body'' - Dreezy feat. Jeremih *''This Year'' - Lashaun Ellis feat. Rich The Kid *''Hold It Down'' - Romeo Cash feat. Tory Lanez *''It's All Love'' - DJ Absolut feat. Sheek Louch, Raekwin, Nathaniel and Uncle Murda *''Bad Boy'' - Rich Rocka feat. Clyde Carson *''I Don't Belong To You (Remix)'' - Keke Palmer feat. Ty Dolla Sign and Dej Loaf *''Enemiez'' - Keke Palmer feat. Jeremih *''Milly Rock (Remix)'' - 2 Milly feat. ASAP Ferg and Rick Ross *''Pray For Em'' - 2 Milly *''Yada Yada'' - Hit-Boy feat. Wale *''Divine Guidance'' - Hit-Boy *''Lord Have Mercy'' - Hit-Boy feat. Quentin Miller and Price *''TD Celebration'' - Hit-Boy feat. Rich The Kid and Donnie Trumpet *''Feels'' - Hit-Boy feat. Ricky Anthony *''Owe Me'' - Jimmy Prime and Amir Obe *''Faded'' - Jimmy Prime *''Fuss & Fight'' - Tapia feat. Fetty Wap *''Hate'' - Chaz Gotti feat. K Camp *''All I Ever Wanted'' - BWA Ron feat. Kevin Gates and Zuse *''Circulate'' - Please Long way and HDTV *''Jackie Tan'' - Pewee Longway feat. Wiz Khalifa and Juicy J *''What's Understood'' - Nyck Caution feat. Joey Bada$$ *''Light Through The Cracks'' - Nyck Caution *''Nyctophilla'' - Nyck Caution feat. Dyemond Lewsis and Denzel Curry *''Wordsmith'' - Nyck Caution *''Crucifix'' - Nyck Caution feat. Joey Bada$$ and Albert Balgochian *''ATM'' - Chisanity feat. Trey Songz and Dave East *''No Witness'' - Skippa Da Flippa feat. Offset *''Take Me Back'' - Dream Junkies feat. Gracy *''Playa Playin''' - Dream Junkies *''Wishlist'' - PJ feat. K Camp *''Westside Niggas'' - K Smih feat. AD and Rich Rocka *''Candy Red'' - Slim 400 feat. Webbie and Peryon J Kee *''California (Remix)'' - Colonel Loud feat. Too Short, Snoop Dogg and Ricco Barrino *''California (League Of Starz Remix)'' - Colonel Loud feat. Iamsu! and AD *''Never Be The Same'' - JR Castro feat. Terrace Martin *''Right Away'' - JR Castro *''Life Like'' - DJ OP feat. Dave East *''Got Some Work'' - DJ OP feat. Dave East and JR Writer *''GPS'' - Saba feat. Chandlar *''Lost Boys'' - Sir Michael Rocks feat. Trinidad James and Mac Miller *''Hood Celebration'' - Bizzy Crook feat. Lil Durk and He Ali *''This Ecstatic Cult'' - Lushlife feat. Kiler Mike *''All Of It'' - Jimi Tents feat. Jay IDK and Dave East *''Be Inspired'' - Walshy Fire feay. Raekwon and Kabaka Pyramid *''Profit'' - 2EZ feat. Devontee *''Over Here'' - Angelo Mota feat. WELL$ *''Way Up'' - AD and Sorry Jaynari feat. Iamsu! *''Renovate'' - Allan Kingdom feat. D.R.A.M. *''The Potion'' - Allan Kingdom feat. Kevin Abstract *''LA Traffic'' - Lil Twist feat. Lil Wayne *''4Real'' - Destructo feat. Ty Dolla $ign and iLoveMakonnen *''Light This Bitch Up'' - P-Lo feat. G-Eazy and Jay Ant *''Flying Nimbus'' - Denzel Curry feat. Lofty 305 *''(RIP Yams) SPACEGHOSTPUSSY'' - Denzel Curry feat. Lofty 305, xxxtentacion and THESLUMPGOD *''PURPOSELY'' - Denzel Curry *''Knotty Head'' - Denzel Curry *''Knotty Head'' - Denzel Curry feat. Rick Ross *''Zenith'' - Denzel Curry feat. Joey Bada$$ *''She Don't'' - Ella Mai feat. Ty Dolla $ign *''No No No'' - AngelGold feat. Ty Dolla $ign, TeeCee4800 and Big TC *''Trap'' - Big Trill and Project Pat feat. Vado *''My Zone'' - PnB Rock feat. Rich The Kid *''You The One'' - PnB Rock *''Trust Issues'' - PnB Rock feat. Yakki Divioshi *''High'' - PnB Rock *''Play With Me'' - PnB Rock and 21 Savage *''Semi Automatic'' - PnB Rock feat. Key! *''Gangsta Walk'' - SNBRN feat. Nate Dogg *''This Time (iSHi)'' - Axwell Imgrosso feat. Pusha T *''Love Drunk Driving'' - Ki3RD feat. Teeflii *''Forever Be Dat Guy'' - Mikey Dolla feat. King Louie *''Gas'' - Yung Joey feat. Gucci Mane *''Bout It'' - World's Fair feat. Jace and Cartier Dave *''Kodak'' - Jarv Dee feat. Kris Kasanova *''Dirty Money''- DJ Twin feat. King Louie *''Get A Dog (Fort Minor Remix)'' - Aesop Rock and Homeboy Sandman *''Rings'' - Aesop Rock *''Untouchable'' - Aesop Rock *''Alright'' - Fresco feat. Iamsu! *''So III'' - Shawn Wigs feat. Jadakiss *''All I Need'' - Noname Gupsy feat. SPZRKT *''$ave Dat Money'' - Lil Dcky feat. Fetty Wap and Rich Homie Quan *''Empire'' - J.U.S.T.I.C.E League feat. Rick Ross and Drake *''Money Dance II'' - J.U.S.T.I.C.E League feat. Rick Ross, Mack Wilds nd amp L *''Old Kanye (Remix)'' - J.U.S.T.I.C.E League *''Yamborghini High'' - A$AP Mob feat. Juicy J *''Hella Hoes (Remix)'' - A$AP Mob feat. Danny Brown ad A$ton Mathews *''Cameras'' - 1st, Lil Uzi Vert, Mac Miller and Post Malone *''Get To The Chopper'' - StupidGenius fet. OG Maco *''Left, Right'' - Lil Uzi Vert feat. Playboi Carti *''Money Longer'' - Lil Uzi Vert *''Money Longer (CDQ)'' - Lil Uzi Vert *''Countin'' - Lil Uzi Vert feat. 2 Chainz and Wiz Khalifa *''Codine'' - Lil Uzi Vert feat. Rich The Kid and Omelly *''Faithful'' - Bobby Brackins feat. Ty Dolla Sign *''Indigo'' - Bobby Brackins *''3 Chains'' - Playboi Carti and Rich The Kid *''What'' - Playboi Carti feat. Uno *''V Lone Thug'' - Playboi Carti feat. Uno The Activist *''Fresh Water For Flint'' - Jon Connor feat. Keke Palmer *''coSIGN'' - Elzhi feat. Drey Skonie *''Drugz In My Life'' - Lil Durk feat. Ike Boy and Korn Capone *''With Me'' - Lil Durk *''If I Could'' - Lil Durk *''Hurricane Slurricane'' - Wolfgang Gartner feat. Dam-Funk and E-40 *''We Run'' - iSHi feat. French Montana, Raekwon and Wale *''Smoke & Retribution'' - Flume feat. Vince Staples and Kucka *''Business Never Personal'' - DJ Kay Slay feat. Sheek Louch, Maino and Raekwon *''Microphone Murdees'' - DJ Kay Slay feat. Dave East, Raekwon and Papoose *''Anger Management'' - DJ Kay Slay feat. Loaded Lux, Young Chris and Gunplay *''Floating'' - Ray JR feat. Young Dolph *''Globetrotter'' - Masta Ace feat. AKD *''Make 'Em Say'' - Jake&Papa feat. Jay 305 *''Park Avenue'' - AG Da Coronuer feat. Action Bronson and Roc Marciano *''My Truth'' - AG Da Coronuer *''Yellow Alert'' - Awkwafina feat. Dumbfoundedhead *''Lost Wild'' - Bobby Hagrens feat. BJ The Chicago Kid *''Money On Money'' - TK N Cash feat. Young Thug *''Deja Vu'' - Lucki feat. Joey Purp *''Totality (Remix)'' - Nick Grant feat. Big K.R.I.T and Killer Mike *''Class Act'' - Nick Grant feat. Young Dro *''U Got It'' - Chris Cap feat. Jeremih *''Press Play'' - Don Meeno feat. W5vy Avis and May Near *''Attitude'' - Don Meeno feat. Zeko *''Contraband'' - Don Meeno feat. Zeko *''As Good As It Gets'' - Mikey Dollaz feat. I.L Will *''Diggin' Numbers'' - Diggin' In The Crates feat. AG, OC and Fat Joe *''Gotta Be Classic'' - Diggin' In The Crates feat. AG and OC *''16 & Out'' - Diggin' In The Crates feat. AG *''Get With The Program'' - Diggin' In The Crates feat. OC *''Caviar Dreams'' - Diggin' In The Crates feat. OC *''4 Da Block'' - Diggin' In The Crates feat. OC *''All My Friends'' - Snakeships feat. Tinashe and Chance The Rapper *''Something New'' - Zendaya feat. Chris Brown *''Beautiful Chicago'' - Lil B and Chance The Rapper feat. K E I T H *''Zanzibar'' - Belly feat. Juicy J *''23rd Riot'' - Don Mykel feat. Charlie Kash *''Candle Light'' - Don Mykel *''Rapture II'' - Don Mykel *''Take My Soul'' - Don Mykel *''Chillin N Killin'' - Gunplay feat. Young Brees *''Skipping Stones'' - Gallant feat. Jhene Aiko *''The Ring'' - SLOWOLF feat. Pell *''Af1s'' - Yung Lean feat. Ecoo2k *''King Jack'' - Philthy Rich feat. Paul Wall and Freeway *''Emotionz'' - Derez Deshon feat. Kevin Gates *''Know Better'' - Supereme Ace feat. Curtis Williams and Tim Grent *''Product'' - Rejjie Snow feat. Future and Rich The Kid *''Key To The Streets'' - YFN Lucci feat. Migos and Trouble *''Priorities'' - Sy Ari Da Kid feat. Bryson Tiller *''7 Days'' - Honorable C-Note feat. Pewee Longway, 2 Chainz and Zappsola *''I Got It'' - Sophie Beem feat. Fetty Wap *''Drop Em Off'' - Jayway Sosa feat. Kevin Gates *''Ringing'' - Killa Kyleon feat. Kevin Gates *''The Grind'' - Killa Kyleon feat. Styles P, Freddie Gibbs and Reheem DeVaughn *''Keep It Movin''' - Scarface feat. Avant *''Kill At Will'' - Joell Ortiz feat. Token *''Summer Sixteen (Remix)'' - Joell Ortiz *''Panda (Remix)'' - Joell Ortiz *''Green Ain't Green'' - Rapper Big Pooh feat. Blu *''All Day High'' - Yung Joey feat. Dave East *''Expertise'' - Sahtyre feat. Danny Brown *''Don't Take It Personal'' - RJ (OMMIO) feat. Fresco *''Long Time'' - RJ (OMMIO) feat. Nef The Pharaoh *''It G Ma (josh pan opus remix)'' - josh pan feat. Keith Ape, Dumbfoundead, Waka Flocka, A$AP Ferg, Anderson .Paak and Father *''Thing 4 You'' - Rayven Justice feat. Honey Cocaine *''Came A Long Way'' - Derez De'Shon feat. Trae Tha Truth and Mug *''Nap After I Trap'' - Sir Michael Rocks feat. Shorty K *''Loaded'' - Montana Of 300, J-Real, No Fatigue, Talley Of 300, Don D and $avage *''Somewhere In LA'' - Shawn Harris feat. TYuS *''Late Nights In Texas (Die Someday)'' - Shawn Harris *''Mob Ties'' - Shawn Harris *''Year of LAFRÉ'' - Shawn Harris *''If I Could'' - Shawn Harris *''Eye On Me'' - Shawn Harris *''Best Rapper Alive'' - Shawn Harris *''Shots'' - Shawn Harris *''What Are We Doing'' - Race Banyon feat. Ty Dolla $ign *''#Mine'' - Lil Kim feat. Kevin Gates *''Panda (Remix)'' - Lil Kim feat. Maino *''Ain't That Funkin' Kinda Hard On You (Remix)'' - Funkadelic feat. Kendrick Lamar and Ice Cube *''Deposit'' - Paper Paulk feat. Pusha T *''Gucci Umbrella'' - Ye Ali feat. Nessly and Lil Ali *''Ring'' - Ye Ali feat. Jazz Cartier *''Somebody Else Will'' - Tweet feat. Missy Elliot *''West'' - River Tiber feat. Daniel Caesar *''Me & You'' - BMac The Queen feat. Hit-Boy *''Statute Of Liberty'' - Philithy Rich feat. E-40 and Nef The Pharaoh *''No Regular'' - McKinley Ave feat. Rj (OMMIO) *''Stuntman'' - Owen Bones feat. Kevin Abstract and Mick Jenkins *''Don't Act'' - Salma Slims feat. MyNamePhin *''Flex Wit You'' - Velous feat. French Montana *''Silver Surfer'' - Max B feat.Wiz Khalfa, Joe Young and Alpac *''Dudley Boyz'' - Westside Gunn and Action Bronson *''Bodies On Fairfax'' - Westside Gunn feat. Danny Brown *''LIFLIKE'' - Pollari and Lil Yachty *''Heaven's Door'' - WELL$ feat. Alec Lomami *''Home'' - Raury feat. Take A Daytrip *''Solution'' - MindBody and Beats feat. Tim Gent *''WAM'' - Adrian Marcel feat. Wale and E-40 *''For Real'' - Harvey Stripe feat. Yo Gotti *''On My Mind'' - Moxie Raia feat. Pusha T *''Write Our Names'' - Moxie Raia feat. Post Malone *''Chicc 4 Yo Chicc'' - Bricc Baby feat. Lil Durk *''Ride Or Die'' - Turtle No Joke feat. Prestin Harrs *''C4'' - Sap feat. Mac Miller *''The Weeknd'' - Zeus The Plug feat. Ramirddlz *''80s Back'' - 550 Madoff feat. Future *''Boss Shit'' - 550 Madoff feat. Kevin Gate *''Pint Of Lean'' - Project Pat feat. Juicy J *''Mack Shyt'' - Project Pat feat. Big Trill and FAT TREL *''When I Get That Check'' - Splacc feat. RJ (OMMIO) and Nef The Pharaoh *''Back Home'' - Zeds Dead feat. Freddie Gibbs *''Heart'' - Zelooper Z feat. Wiki *''RARI'' - DJ Carnage feat. Lil Yachty, Famous Box and Ugly God *''Hell Yeah'' - Famous Dex feat. Rich The Kid *''4real'' - Famous Dex feat. Lil Yachty *''Fame'' - Madeintyo feat. Shake *''Chocolate Shake'' - Madeintyo *''Worry (Remix)'' - Jack Garratt feat. Anderson .Paak *''Ahh Shit Gam Damn!'' - Kool John feat. Snoop Dogg and Iamsu! *''Duffle Bag Boy'' - Playaz Circle feat. Lil Wayne *''Relapse'' - Drayco McCoy and Mathaius Young *''AIM FOR THE HEAD'' - Drayco McCoy *''Bright Lights'' - Pablo Dylan feat. OG Maco *''Mr. Wonderful'' - Samiyam feat. Action Bronson *''G W M (Gang With Me)'' - Towkio feat. Vic Mensa *''Drive Safely'' - Ducko McFli feat. Wara From The NBHD *''Exotic'' - Money June feat. Lil Uzi Vert *''Chick That Smokes'' - Flip Major feat. Zoey Dollaz *''Who You Wit'' - Tray Pizzy feat. A$AP Twelvyy *''Sauce'' - Mayhem Lauren feat. Hologram *''Farrakhan'' - Joey Fatts feat. Vince Staples *''Sauce'' - Frank Castro feat. Priddy Ugly *''Notice'' - Aisa feat. Mickey Shiloh *''We Ballin''' - Christo feat. Nef The Pharaoh *''Come Through'' - Donnie feat. Daniel Caesar *''Never Switch'' - Seriious feat Audio Push *''My Juice'' - Dantes feat. Project Pat and Allan Kingdom *''Buckets'' - N.O.R.E. feat. French Montana and Manolo Rose *''Pray For Health'' - Ibn Nglor feat. Mathai Young *''Doggin'' - D-Jay Sremm feat. Rae Sremmurd and Riff 3x *''Back In The Day'' - Koache feat. The Game and Nottz *''Open Arms'' - Demo Taped and RKCB *''P.O.P'' - DJ Outta Space feat. T-Pain and Kris J *''That Me'' - Darrein Safron feat. Steven Steven *''Behave'' - Krizz Kaliko feat. Tech N9ne *''Make You Mine'' - RichPoSlim feat. Abra *''Swaggin In The Rain (Remix)'' - Paul Wall feat. Slim Thug, J-Dawg, Lil Keke, Z-Ro and Chamillionaire *''Dosen't Matter'' - Ellahe feat. Kehlani *''I Got My Own Money'' - Boldy James and Bully Boys *''Pain'' - David Banner feat. Bi K.R.I.T., Tito Lopez and Coke Bumaye *''Naturally'' - DJ Carima feat. BJ The Chicago Kid and Casey Veggies *''Lifestyle'' - D_Boy feat. Kidd Kidd *''World Renown'' - Mr. Lif feat. De The Funky Homosapien *''Reconside'' - Furious feat. Clyde Carson and Teefill *''Not The Vine'' - Sosamann feat. Wiz Khalifa *''Blasphemy'' - Hardo feat. 21 Savage *''R.I.P. (Remix)'' - Danny Brown and Skywlkr *''Best Believe It'' - Mo Malice feat. Md Uno *''No Broken Heart'' - Bebe Rexha feat. Nicki Minaj *''Pockets'' - Yakki Diviosh feat. 21 Savage *''Work'' - Shy Glizzy feat. 3 Glizzy *''LAB'' - ManMan Savage feat. Key! *''That Feel Good Joint'' - Joint TroopBrand feat. NoCanDo *''Bus Ride'' - Kaytranda feat. Karriem Riggins and River Tiber *''Bad Intentions (Remix)'' - Niykee Heaton feat. Migos *''Chruch Music'' - Kallay fet. GC and MC Tree *''The Gold'' - Craw The Sage feat. Rhino (The Neurosurgeon) *''Riches'' - Jabbar feat. Snubnose Frankenstein *''Just A Lil Thick'' - Trinidad James feat. Mystikal and Lil Dicky *''Rich N*gga Rich'' - Hoodrch Keem feat. Young Dolph and Pee Wee Longway *''Good Morning'' - SBTRKT feat. The-Dream *''I Feel Your Pain'' - SBTRKT feat. D.R.A.M. and Mabel *''Garlic & Oil'' - Meyhem Lauren fat. Action Bronson *''Never Break Up'' - Slim feat. Rich Homie Quan *''FENESSEN'' - Master P feat. Ace B, MoeRoy and J Slugg *''Phife Dawg Freestyle 1999'' - Phife Dawg feat. Wild Child and Madiib *''Blow His Mind Off (Remastered)'' - DJ Green Lantern feat. Ghostface Killah and Busta Rhymes *''Real'' - Young Scooter feat. Young Dolph *''I Want You'' - Spenzo feat. Tory Lanez *''Breakfast & Chill'' - Supa Bwe feat. Mick Jenkins *''Don't Worry'' - SAFE feat. Nessly *''State Of My Head'' - Shinedown *''Everglow'' - Coldplay *''Hymn For The Weekend'' - Coldplay *''Adventure Of A Lifetime'' - Coldplay *''Vida La Vida'' - Coldplay *''Paradise'' - Coldplay *''Boom'' - Simple Plan *''King Of The World'' - Weezer *''Prayers/Triangles'' - Deftones *''Under The Influence'' - Elle King *''America's Sweetheart'' - Elle King *''Walking On A Dream'' - Empire Of The Sun *''Victorious'' - Panic! At The Disco *''Death Of A Bachelor'' - Panic! At The Disco *''Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time'' - Panic! At The Disco *''Ride'' - Twenty One Pilots *''Irresitible'' - Fall Out Boy *''Mess Around'' - Cage The Elephant *''Happy Song'' - Bring Me The Horizon *''The Unforeseeable Fate Of Mr. Jones'' - Foster The People *''The Light'' - Distributed *''The Sound Of Silence'' - Distributed *''Falling Apart'' - Papa Roach *''Ace Of Spades'' - Motorhead *''Pretty Pimpin'' - Kurt Ville *''Vice Grip'' - Parkway Drive *''We Are Enemy'' - Aranda *''Let Me Live My Life'' - Saint Asonia *''10,000 Emerlad Pool'' - BORNS *''Through It All'' - From Ashes To New *''In Chains'' - Shaman's Harvest *''In The Dark'' - 3 Doors Down *''What You Give'' - The Tide *''River'' - BISHOP *''Genghis Khan'' - Miike Snow *''Spirits'' - The Strumbellas *''Emotionless'' - Red Sun Rising *''Ophelia'' - The Lumineers *''The Sound'' - 1975 *''Somebody Else'' - 1975 *''Kiss This'' - The Struts *''10,000 Emerald Pools'' - BORNS *''Bad Reputation'' - Adelitas Way *''Cold To See Clear'' - Nada Surf *''Two Feet'' - Oh, Flamingo *''Summer'' - Cheats *''Can't Get Enough Of Myself'' - Santigold *''Conqueror'' - AURORA *''The Last Thing On My Mind'' - Joy Formidable *''High Dive'' - Andrew McMahon In The Wilderness *''Trip Switch'' - Nothing But Thieves *''My Nemesis'' - Five Finger Death Punch *''Gone'' - JR JR *''Way Down We Go'' - Kaleo *''Woman Woman'' - AWOLNATION *''Start A Riot'' - BANNERS *''Well, Everybody's Fucking In A UFO'' - Rob Zombie *''Arsonist' Lullabye'' - Hoizer *''Give Me A Try'' - The Wombats *''Rise'' - Sixx: A.M. *''Paranoia'' - A Day To Remember *''Brazil'' - Declan McKennan Other Current Music (2010/2015-16-Present) * Just Got Paid - Mastodon * Curl Of The Burl - Mastodon * Caravan - Rush * B2UB - Rush * Working Man LIVE - Rush * Headlong Flight - Rush * The Wreckers - Rush * The Anarchist - Rush * Can't Slow Down - Foreigner * In Pieces - Foreigner * Swoon - The Chemical Brothers * Go - The Chemical Brothers and Q-Tip * Rosalee - Chris Robinson Brotherhood * My God Is The Sun - Queens Of The Stone Age * Angel Love (Come For Me) - Santana * Dance The Night Away - Santana feat. Pat Monahan * While My Guitar Gently Weeps - Santana feat. India.Arie and Yo-Yo Ma * Whole Lotta Love - Santana feat. Chris Cornell * I Ain't Superstitious - Santana feat. Jonny Lang * Photograph - Santana feat. Chris Daughtry * Smoke In The Water - Santana feat. Jacobt Shaddixx * Little Wing - Santana feat. Joe Cocker * La Flaca - Santana feat. Juanes * God Bless Saturday - Kid Rock * Collide - Kid Rock feat. Sheryl Crow and Bob Seger on Piano * Rock Bottom Blues - Kid Rock * Purple Sky - Kid Rock * Born Free - Kid Rock * Care - Kid Rock feat. Martina McBride and T.I. * Let's Ride - Kid Rock * Rebel Soul - Kid Rock * Jesus And Bocephus - Kid Rock * First Kiss - Kid Rock * Johnny Cash - Kid Rock * Wreck This Heart - Bob Seger * Wildfire - Bob Seger * Downtown Train - Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band * Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey (Going back To Birmingham) - Bob Seger * Detroit Make - Bob Seger * You Take Me In - Bob Seger * No Reflection - Marilyn Mason * Slo-mo-tion - Marilyn Mason * Third Day Of A Seven Day Binge - Marilyn Mason * Deep Six - Marilyn Mason * Give Me One Reason - Lee Ritenour 6 String Theory * Shape Of My Heart - Lee Ritenour * The Village - Lee Ritenour * L.A. By Bike - Lee Ritenour feat. Larry Goldings * Maybe Tomorrow - Lee Ritenour feat. Tal Wikenfield * Phone # - Bobby V feat. Piles * Grab Somebody - Bobby V feat. Twista * Ladies Night - Atomic Kitten feat. Kool And The Gang * Reboot The Mission - The Wallflowers feat. Mick Jones * Love Is A Country - The Wallflowers * Carry - Tori Amos * Flavor - Tori Amos * Two Against One - Danger Mouse and Danielle Luppi starring Jack White * Professional Griefers - Deadmau5 feat. Gerard Way * Knockdown Dragout - Sammy Hagar with Kid Rock and Joe Satriani * New To This Town - Kix Brooks feat. Joe Walsh * White Flag Warrior - Flobots feat. Tim Mcllrath of Rise Against * Drive All Night - Dlen Hasnard feat. Eddie Vedder and Jake Clemons * The Boxer - Jerry Douglas feat. Mumford & Sons * Fare Thee Well (Dink's Song) - Oscar Issac and Marcus Mumford * Love Love Love - Hope feat. Jason Mraz * Wish I Was Here - Cat Power and Coldplay * Wolves - Digitalisim feat. Youngblood Hawke * Brother - NEEDTOBREATHE feat. Gavin McGraw * Immigrant Song - Trent Rezor And Atticus Ross feat. Karen O, Jimmy Page, Robert Plant * Bite Down - Bastillie vs Haim * Guardian - Alanis Morisette * Magic - Smash Mouth * Borders - Feeder * I'll Be - Newsboys * Crossfire - Brandon Flowers * Eyesore - Janus * Crash - Cavo * Chocolate - 1975 * Truth - Bloc Party * Release Me - Tonic * Bonkers - DHT * Rocker - Goldfrapp * Fire With Fire - Scissor Sister * Let's Have A Kiki - Scissor Sister * There Is A Light - The Velvet Regime * Wild And Young - American Bang * Jesus Stole My Girlfriend - Violent Soho * Die By The Drop - The Dead Weather * Shake It Out - Manchester Orchestra * Ride To California - Paper Tongues * Song Away - Hockey * Digital Witness - St. Vincent * It's Alright Now - Bombay Bicycle Club * This Is Why We Fight - The Decemberists * Issues - Escape The Fate * If I Had A Gun - Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds * That's Why Good Made The Radio - The Beach Boys * Knock It Off - K-Ci & Jojo * I Like It - Foxy Shazam * Headlights - Morning Parade * After The Fight - Jars Of Clay * Son Of A Gun - For The Foxes * All The Times - Strokes * Pumpin' Blood - Nonono * On Our Way - The Royal Concept * When I Dream - Ra Ra Riot * Waves - Sleeper Agent * Dark And Stormy - Hot Chip * Into The Night - Carosuel * Just Like This - Gaijin * Thirst - City And Colour * Infinitesimal - Mother Mother * Fire Empire - The Cat Empire * Silenced By The Night - Keane * Elephant - Tame Impala * Change - Chruchill * Hurricane - MS MR * Let's Go - Matt & Kim * Fall In Love - Phantogram * Begin For Thread - Banks * Redneck Crazy - Tyler Farr * Chinese Food - Alison Gold * Halleluah - Matthew Schuler * Can It Say - Gerald Levert * Love Like This - Donell Jones * It Won't Stop - Sevyn Streeter * Sunday Sun - Crowded House * Respect - Melanie Amaro * Anyone Else - The Fixx * Changes - Chubby Checker * America - Simon & Grafrunkel * Believe In Me - Bonnie Tyler * We Can Work It Out - Roberta Flack * I'm Never Too Far Away - Jon Secada * The Birds Of St. Marks - Jackson Browne * Hallelujah - k.d. lang * Los Angeloser - Meat Loaf * All About You - Eric Johnson * Can You Get That - Mavis Staples * I Don't Wanna Go - Freddie Jackson * Wepa - Gloria Estefan * Right Away - Gloria Estefan feat. Pharrell * Hotel Nacional - Gloria Estefan * How Long Has This Been Going - Gloria Estefan * Right Down The Line- Bonnie Raitt * Used To Rule The World- Bonnie Raitt * Take My Love With You- Bonnie Raitt * Heavy - PJ Morton feat. Adam Levine and James Valentine * Lover - PJ Morton feat. Lil Wayne * Only One - PJ Morton feat. Stevie Wonder * When You Loved Me - Richard Marx * Chritmas Spirit - Richard Marx * Over My Head - Richard Marx * Little Drummer Boy - Richard Marx * O Holy Night - Richard Marx * Nuthin' But A Party - George Benson * Show Me The Love - George Benson * The Lady In My Life - George Benson * Tequilla - George Benson * Fingerlero - George Benson * Unforgettable - George Benson * When I Fall In Love - George Benson * Getting Ready For Christmas Day - Paul Simon * The Afterlife - Paul Simon * So Beautiful Or So What - Paul Simon * Rewrite - Paul Simon * Love Bath - Smokey Robinson * That Place - Smokey Robinson * Just Another Rider - Gregg Allman * Melissa - Gregg Allman and Jackson Browne * WTF - Heart * Hey You - Heart * Sand - Heart * Walkin' Good - Heart * Fanatic - Heart * Dear Old America - Heart * Stairway To Heaven - Heart * All Through The Night - Heart with Richard Marx * Please Come Home For Christmas - Heart with Richard Marx * Raised On - Scorpions * Dancing With The Moonlight - Scorpions * My Favorite Things - Chicago * True Faith - Chicago * Let Her Down Easy - Chicago * Cry Of Hope - Journey * Anything Is Possible - Journey * Mother - Blondie * I Want To Drag You Around - Blondie * This Is The Love - Spandau Ballet * Tracks Of My Tears ''- Rod Stewart * ''Fly To The Moon ''- Rod Stewart * ''That Old Black Magic ''- Rod Stewart * ''You're In My Heart (The Final Acclaim) (Acoustic Version) ''- Rod Stewart * ''Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! ''- Rod Stewart * ''Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas ''- Rod Stewart * ''Winter Wonderland ''- Rod Stewart * ''Red-Suited Super Man ''- Rod Stewart * ''What Are You Doing New Year's Eve? ''- Rod Stewart * ''She Make's Me Happy ''- Rod Stewart * ''Can't Stop Me Now ''- Rod Stewart * ''It's Over ''- Rod Stewart * ''Sometimes I Cry - Eric Benet * Never Want To Live Without You - Eric Benet * Real Love - Eric Benet * Red Bone Girl - Eric Benet * Harriett Jones - Eric Benet * News For You - Eric Benet * Runnin ''- Eric Benet * ''The Christmas Song - Johnny Mathis Duet with Billy Joel * Merry Christmas Darling - Johnny Mathis * Sending You A Little Christmas - Johnny Mathis with Jim Brickman * You've Been A Friend To Me - Bryan Adams * Merry Christmas - Bryan Adams * Tous Ensemble - Bryan Adams, Garou and Roch Voisine * She Knows Me - Bryan Adams * I Want You For Christmas - Cheap Trick * Sick Man Of Europe - Cheap Trick * Another Brick In The Wall, Part 2-Band Demo - Pink Floyd * Young Lust-Band Demo - Pink Floyd * The Doctor (Comfortably Numb)-Band Demo - Pink Floyd * Comfortably Numb LIVE - Rogers Waters + David Gilmour * Thank You - Jim Brickman feat. Matt Giraud * Fa La La - Jim Brickman feat. Olivia J. Archbold * Everey Shade Of You - Jim Brickman * That Silent Night - Jim Brickman feat. Kenny Rogers * Night Before Christmas - Jim Brickman feat. John Oates * Merry Christmas, Beautiful - Luke McMaster feat. Jim Brickman * Good Morning Beautiful - Luke McMaster feat. Jim Brickman * Bring Me Joy - Al Jareau feat. George Duke * Going Back - Phil Collins * (Love Is Like A) Heatwave - Phil Collins * Girl (Why You Wanna Make Me Blue) - Phil Collins * Superman Tonight - Bon Jovi * When We Were Beautiful - Bon Jovi * What Do You Got? - Bon Jovi * No Apologies - Bon Jovi * This Is Our House - Bon Jovi * Because We Can - Bon Jovi * What About Now - Bon Jovi * Jealous Again - The Black Crowes * Morning Song - The Black Crowes * Bonfire - Third Eye Blind * If There Ever Was A Time - Third Eye Blind * Everything Is Easy - Third Eye Blind * Endless Love - Lionel Richie feat. Shania Twain * You Can't Make Old Friends - Kenny Rogers with Dolly Parton * Together You And I - Dolly Parton * The Sacrifice - Dolly Parton * Home - Dolly Parton * Try - Dolly Parton * Lately - Anita Baker * Today Is Your Day ''- Shania Twain * ''Carry On - Lisa Stansfield * Nightlife - Jody Watley * I Don't Wanna Live On Mars - Ziggy Marley * Eyes For You (Ain't No Doubt About It) - Daryl Hall * Talking To You (Is Like Talking To Myself) - Daryl Hall * Washing Of The Water - Peter Gabriel * Courage - Peter Gabriel * Loving You Is Easy - Sarah McLachlan * Forgiveness - Sarah McLachlan * Illusions Of Bliss - Sarah McLachlan * Find Your Voice - Sarah McLachlan * In Your Shoes - Sarah McLachlan * Monsters - Sarah McLachlan * Killer Life - Sheryl Crow * Lean On Me - Sheryl Crow with Keith Urban and Kid Rock * Summer Day - Sheryl Crow * Sign Your Name - Sheryl Crow * White Christmas - Sheryl Crow * I'll Be Home For Christmas - Sheryl Crow * Merry Christmas Baby - Sheryl Crow * Long Road Home - Sheryl Crow * It's So Easy - Sheryl Crow feat. Don Henley * Callin' Me When I'm Lonely - Sheryl Crow * Shotgun - Sheryl Crow * Everything To Me - Monica * Love All Over Me - Monica * Anything (To Find You) - Monica feat. Rick Ross and Lil' Kim * Untill It's Gone - Monica * It All Belongs To Me - Monica, Brandy * Talk To Me - Brandy, Ray J, Willie Norwood Sr. * Put It Down - Brandy feat. Chris Brown * Wildest Dreams - Brandy * Make Me - Janet Jackson * Nothing - Janet Jackson * No Sleeep - Janet Jackson * Parler A Mon Pere - Celine Dion * Le Miracle - Celine Dion * Loved Me Back To Life - Celine Dion * Incredible - Celine Dion with Ne-Yo * Breakaway - Celine Dion * Qui Peut Vivre Sans Amour - Celine Dion * Water And A Flame - Celine Dion * Repercussions - Lauryn Hill * Black Rage - Lauryn Hill * Topsyturvey World - Natalie Merchant * Ladybird - Natalie Merchant * All The Lovers - Kylie Minouge * Better Than Today - Kylie Minouge * Put Your Hands Up (If You Feel Love) - Kylie Minouge * Timebomb - Kylie Minouge * SKirt - Kylie Minouge * Beauty In The World - Macy Gray * It's There - Arika Kane feat. Brian McKnight * Can't Get Enough - Arika Kane * Dancing Tonight - Kat DeLuna * What A Night - Kat DeLuna feat. Jeremih * Crystallize - Lindsey Stirling * I Can't Make You Say - Jann Arden * Wild Man - Kate Bush * I Never Near White - Suzanne Vega * To Paris With Love - Donna Summer * King Of Everything - Boy George * Just A Little Bit - Brian McKnight * Fall 5.0 - Brian McKnight * Temptation - Brian McKnight feat. Brian McKnight Jr. * Sweeter - Brian McKnight * Marry Your Daughter - Brian McKnight * A Lullaby For Midnight - Vanessa Williams * Breaking News - Michael Jackson * Hold My Hand - Michael Jackson Feat. Akon * Hollywood Tonight - Michael Jackson * Ja Ne Veux Pas La Fin De Nous (I Just Can't Stop Loving You) - Michael Jackson * Bad - Michael Jackson * Love Never Felt So Good - Michael Jackson * Slave To The Rhythm - Michael Jackson * Love Never Felt So Good - Michael Jackson and Justin Timberlake * Chicago - Michael Jackson * A Place With No Name - Michael Jackson * Here We Go Again - Joey Mclntyre * Peace On Earth - Joey Mclnytre feat. Jordan Knight * Let's Go Higher - Jordan Knight * One More Night - Jordan Knight * Worth It - Whitney Houston * I Will Always Love You - Whitney Houston * Celebrate - Whitney Houston and Jordin Sparks * Bring On Tomorrow - Barry Manilow * Everything's Gonna Be Alright - Barry Manilow * I Believe In You And Me - Barry Manilow and Whitney Houston * If It Wasn't For Bad - Elton John/Leon Russell * Hey Arab - Elton John/Leon Russell * Home Again - Elton John * Voyeur - Elton John * Can't Stay Alone Tonight - Elton John * Run Back To Your Side - Eric Clapton * Gotta Get Over - Eric Clapton * Every Little Thing - Eric Clapton * Call Me The Breeze - Eric Clapton & Friends * Songbird - Eric Clapton feat. Willie Nelson * Get Yourself Another Fool - Paul McCartney * My Valentine - Paul McCartney * Scrambled Eggs - Paul McCartney * Cut Me Some Slack - Paul McCartney, Dave Grohl, Krist Novoselic and Pat Semar * Rise Above 1 - Reeve Carney feat. Bono and The Edge * Mensch - Herbert Groenemeyer feat. Bono * New - Paul McCartney * Queenie Eye - Paul McCartney * Appreciate - Paul McCartney * Hope For The Future - Paul McCartney * Sign Your Name - Michael Bolton feat. Ne-Yo * Murder My Heart - Michael Bolton * I'm Not Ready - Michael Bolton feat. Delta Goodrem * Lo Mejor Di Mi Vida Eres Tu - Ricky Martin feat, Natalia Jimenez * Freak Of Nature - Ricky Martin * Come With Me - Ricky Martin * Y Como Es El - Marc Anthony * Abrazame Muy Fuerte - Marc Anthony * A Quien Quiero Mentrile - Marc Anthony * Vivir Mi Vida - Marc Anthony * Cambio De Piel - Marc Anthony * Flor Palida - Marc Anthony * Here Comes The Sun - Gary Barlow * Let Me Go - Gary Barlow * Since I Saw You The Last - Gary Barlow * Face To Face - Gary Barlow and Elton John * History In The Making - ''Darius Rucker * ''Come Back Song - ''Darius Rucker * ''This - Darius Rucker * Together, Anything's Possible - Darius Rucker * I Got Nothin - Darius Rucker * True Believers - Darius Rucker * Wagon Wheel - Darius Rucker * Radio - Darius Rucker * Homegrown Honey - Darius Rucker * What God Wants For Christmas - Darius Rucker * Baby It's Cold Outside - ''Darius Rucker feat. Sheryl Crow * ''Save My Love - Bruce Springsteen * We Take Care Of Our Own - Bruce Springsteen * Rocky Ground - Bruce Springsteen * Just Like Fire Would - Bruce Springsteen * High Hopes - Bruce Springsteen * Born In The U.S.A. - Bruce Springsteen * Swingin' '' - LeAnn Rimes * ''Crazy Women - LeAnn Rimes * Give - LeAnn Rimes * Spitfire - LeAnn Rimes * I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas - LeAnn Rimes * Feelin' Good - Oleta Adams * Test Drive - Keith Sweat feat. Joe * Do Wrong Tonight - Keith Sweat * Genius Girl - Keith Sweat * What's A Man To Do - Keith Sweat * Ridin' Solo - Keith Sweat * Make You Say Ooh - Keith Sweat * My Valentine - Keith Sweat Keith Swear feat. Coki of SWV * Knew It All Along - Keith Sweat feat. Johnny Gill and Gerald Levert * Cryin' For Me (Wayman's Song) - Toby Keith * Every Dog It Has Its Day - Toby Keith * Trailerhood - Toby Keith * Bullets In The Gun - Toby Keith * Somehwere Else - Toby Keith * Made In America - Toby Keith * Red Solo Cup - Toby Keith * Red Solo Cup (Holiday Version) - Toby Keith * Beers Ago - Toby Keith * I Like Girls That Drink Beer - Toby Keith * Hope On The Rocks - Toby Keith * Drinks After Work - Toby Keith * Shut Up And Hold On - Toby Keith * Courtesy Of The Red, White And Blue (The Angry American) - Toby Keith * American Soldier - Toby Keith * Made In America - Toby Keith * Original Sin - INXS feat. Rob Thomas and introducing DJ Yaledys * Medidate - INXS feat. Tricky * Hey Yeah - Steve Miller Band * I Got Your Love If You Want It - Steve Miller Band * You Got Me Dizzy - Steve Miller Band * Where Are We Now? - David Bowie * The Stars (Are Out Tonight) - David Bowie * Valentine's Day - David Bowie * This A Pity She Was A Whore - David Bowie * Sue (Or In A Season Of Crime) - David Bowie * Fortunate Son - John Fogetry with Foo Fighters * Mystic Highway - John Fogetry * Yesterday - Neil Diamond * Ain't No Sunshine - Neil Diamond * Freedom Song (They'll Never Take Us Down) - Neil Diamond * Something Blue - Neil Diamond * Caribou Barbie - Ray Stevens * Come To The USA - Ray Stevens * The Global Warming Song - Ray Stevens * God Save Arizona - Ray Stevens * Don't Think Twice, It's All Right (Demo) - Bob Dylan * Duquesne Whistle - Bob Dylan * Secret Love - Stevie Nicks * For What It's Worth - Stevie Nicks * The Dealer - Stevie Nicks * The Otherside Of Liverpool - Ringo Starr * Think It Over - Ringo Starr * Crying Waiting Hoping - Chris Isaak * Live It Up - Chris Isaak * I'll Be Home For Christmas - Glen Campbell * Ghost On The Cavans - Glen Campbell * Co-Sign - SWV * Better Than I - SWV * Together - Pet Shop Boys * Winner - Pet Shop Boys * Leaving - Pet Shop Boys * Vocal - Pet Shop Boys * Love Is A Bourgeois Construction - Pet Shop Boys * Thrusday - Pet Shop Boys feat. Example * Pretzelbodylogic - Prince feat. 3rdeyegirl * Fallinlove2nite - Prince feat. Zooey Deschanel * Extralovable - Prince * Rock & Roll Affair - Prince * Breakfast Can Wait - Prince * Watch The Corners - Dinosaur Jr. * Pierce The Morning Rain - Dinosaur Jr. * All You Need Si Now - Duran Duran * Leave A Light On - Duran Duran * Girl Panic! - Duran Duran * In The Mood - Johnny Gill * It Would Be You - Johnny Gill * Just The Way You Are - Johnny Gill * Behind Closed Doors - Johnny Gill * National Ransom - Elvis Costello * Walk Us Uptown - Elvis Costello and The Roots * Strange Things - Tom Jones * Tower Of Song - Tom Jones * Hit Or Miss - Tom Jones * Walk WIth Me - Neil Young * Angry World - Neil Young * Love And War - Neil Young * Hitchhiker - Neil Young * Peaceful Valley Boulevard - Neil Young * Rumblin' - Neil Young * Oh Susannah - Neil Young * Solar Sky - Paul Hardcastle * 'Easy Come Easy Go (The Marvin Mix)'' - Paul Hardcastle feat. Marvin Gaye'' * East To West - Paul Hardcastle * No Stress At All - Paul Hardcastle * Easy Street - Paul Hardcastle * Rhythm Of Life - Paul Hardcastle * Dark Sunglasses - Chrissie Hynde * You Or No One - Chrissie Hynde * Open The Door (To Your Heart) - Van Morrison * Close Enough For Jazz - Van Morrison * Tell Me Where It Hurts - Engelbert Humperdinck * Love Will Set You Free - Engelbert Humperdinck * Since I Lost My Baby - Engelbert Humperdinck with Cliff Richard * Puttin' On The Ritz - Herb Alpert feat. Lani Hall * Cote D'Azur - Herb Alpert feat. Lani Hall * Green Lemonade - Herb Alpert feat. Lani Hall * Sneaky - Herb Alpert * Turn It Up - Ultra Nate * Waiting On You - Ultra Nate and Michelle Williams * Love Hurt Bleed - Gary Numan * I Am Dust - Gary Numan * No Better Than This - John Mellencamp * Save Some Time To Dream - John Mellencamp * Baby It's Cold Outside - Jeffrey Osborne and Chaka Khan * Don't Let Me Be Lonely Tonight - Jeffrey Osborne * You Don't Know What Love Is - Jeffrey Osborne feat. Rick Braun * I Wanna Be Your Man - Charlie Wilson feat. Fantasia * Can't Live Without You - Charlie Wilson * You Are - Charlie Wilson * Life Of The Party - Charlie Wilson * My Love Is All I Have - Charlie Wilson * Turn Off The Lights - Charlie Wilson * I Still Have You - Charlie Wilson * Goodnight Kises - Charlie Wilson * Jump Up In The Air And Stay There - Erykah Badu feat. Lil Wayne * Turn Me Away (Get Mummy) - Erykah Badu * Window Seat - Erykah Badu * Gone Baby, Don't Be Long - Erykah Badu * Holly Jolly Christmas - Faith Hill * What Child Is This? - Faith Hill * Come Home - Faith Hill * American Heart - Faith Hill * Just The Fool - Cyndi Lauper * Home For The Holiday - Cyndi Lauper and Norah Jones * Sex Is In The Heel - Cyndi Lauper * Time After Time 2014 REMIX - Cyndi Lauper * How Long I've Been Waiting - Aretha Franklin * Rolling In The Deep - Aretha Franklin * Vengeance Is Mine - Alice Cooper * I'll Bite Your Face Off - Alice Cooper * Gone Already - Faith Evans * Tears Of Joy - Faith Evans * I Deserve It - Faith Evans feat. Missy Elliot and Sharaya J * Only Trust Your Heart - Dionne Warwick * Love Is Still The Answer - Dionne Warwick * Better Than A Hallelujah - Amy Grant * Don't Try So Hard - Amy Grant feat. James Taylor * If I Could See (What The Angels See) - Amy Grant * Baby Baby - Amy Grant feat. Dave Aude * If It Wasn't For Love - Deborah Cox * Higher - Deborah Cox feat. Paige * Do You Hear What I Hear - Carole King * My Favorite Things - Carole King * Everyday Will Be Like A Holiday - Carole King * Universal Child - Annie Lennox * God Rest Ye Merry Gentelmen - Annie Lennox * I Put A Spell On You - Annie Lennox * Good Enough - Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers * I Should Have Known It - Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers * High In The Morning - Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers * American Dream Plan B - Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers * U Get Me High - Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers * Forgotten Man - Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers * Blue Tip - The Cars * Sad Song - The Cars * Plunded My Soul - The Rolling Stones * No Spare Parts - The Rolling Stones * Doom And Gloom - The Rolling Stones * One More Shot - The Rolling Stones * Nobody - The Doobie Brothers * Young Man's Game - The Doobie Brothers * World Gone Crazy - The Doobie Brothers * Far From Home - The Doobie Brothers * A Brighter Day - The Doobie Brothers * You Run Away - Barenaked Ladies * Every Subway Car - Barenaked Ladies feat. Eric McCarley * Odds Are - Barenaked Ladies * Boomerang - Barenaked Ladies * Second Chance - El DeBarge * Lay With You - El DeBarge feat. Faith Evans * Fall Again - Kenny G feat. Robin Thickle * Namaste - Kenny G and Rahul Sharma * Shame - Robbie Williams and Gary Barlow * I Wan'na Be With You - Robbie Williams feat. Olly Murs * This Christmas - John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John * I Think You Might Like It - John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John * Adrenalina - Wisin feat. Jennifer Lopez and Ricky Martin * Eat, Sleep, Rave, Repeat - Fatboy Slim and Riva Starr feat. Beardyman * I Wish We Were Leaving - Bright Light Bright Light feat. Elton John * I Should've Followed You Home - Agnetha Faltskog feat. Gary Barlow * Funny Little Tragedy - Gov't Mule feat. Elvis Costello * Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow - Dave Koz feat. Kenny G * Destination - Tony Moran and Ultra Nate * It's Not Over - Chaka Khan feat. LaCrae * Soul Survivor - Beverly Knight feat. Chaka Khan * Jesus - Kem feat. Patti LaBelle, Ronald Isley * To Adrent - Black Devil Disco Club feat. Nancy Sinatra * I'm With You - Nicole Nordeman and Amy Grant * It's Not The Same As Love - Starship feat. Mickey Thomas * Fresh - Liberty X feat. Kool And The Gang * Turn Out The Stars - The Manhattans feat. Gerald Alston and Blue Lovett * Making Love Out Of Nothing At All - Matt Petrin and Bonnie Tyler * Merry Christmas Baby - Straight No Chaser feat. Otis Redding * Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood - Eric Burdon feat. Jenny Lewis * Close To You - BeBe and CeCe Winans * Not My Daddy - Kelly Price feat. Stokley * 4Evermore - Anthony David feat. Algebria * Mrs. Right - Mindless Behavior feat. Diggy * Easy - Mat Zo and Porter Robinson * Oh Mama Hey - Chris Cox + DJ Frankie feat. Crystal Waters